harry potter and the final battle
by mthukral
Summary: It is supposed to be harry's seventh year ayt hogwarts but will it?or will he pursue the aim of destroying voldemort HBP spoilers
1. Chapter 1

As the night grew darker the death eaters gathered around their master.they knew that what would happen tonight and some of them were not overly excited about it…

They all bowed extremely low as their lord first appeared and he started to say---"One of the greatest part of our mission has been established.It is truly a day for joy .Soon we will utterly destroy that school and then we will conquer the world HAHAHAHA……" he said to one of them in particular "Severus , you will be rewarded beyond your wildest expectations . I here by instate you as the leader of my death eater troops and my chief advisor "

The man called severus bowed deep and kissed the hem of his master's robes , his face being impassive throughout the ritual the time. He returned to his position and sneered at bellatrix who had had the nerve to question him … well how things had changed for him…..

Their matser spoke again "Now , to celebrate our little victory Bella:" "yes , my lord" "you will torture and kill atleast 10 muggles and 5 magic folk especially mudbloods in the vicinity of the ministry.we shall let them now who is the lord here….."Then again they all roared in sadistic laughter.


	2. decisions

Harry Potter sat alone on the bed of his room in NO.4 privet drive. He had a big decision to make. He had to decide whether or not he would be going back to Hogwarts, well, if it opened that is .He was very confused after the events of the last month. He just could not believe what had happened.

He knew that after Dumbledore's death he had to go after the horcruxes. he knew that he would and should destroy as many horcruxes for the sake of dumbeldore.He still felt ill in his mind that 1 more person not just anyone his mentorhad died protecting him. It made him feel sick. But he had to move on in life.

He had a decision to make. There were 2 options both with their respective pros and cons – If he returned to Hogwarts then he would be able to further his training in the defense against the dark arts .He could still continue his research. The other option was to leave Hogwarts so as to continue the search of the horcruxes which would considerably speed up the process.

He was much undecided up till one point until this argument came into his mind which clinched the argument in favor of leaving Hogwarts his home. He thought that if he followed the leads of the horcruxes then he had a little more hope of saving the lives of a little more people. The more he the "chosen one" delayed the more people would die.not that there was much hope in the first place, but he had to do this for dumbeldore's sake, for the sake of his parents and godfather.

The next decision to be taken was that where should he go after leaving privet drive?Godrics hollow…. But he did not even know that where it was and in what state? he could also go to grimmauld place for some time .He knew that he would have to go there to retrieve some treasures and some books on the dark arts……HE would also have to go to Hogwarts to do some research in the restricted section….HE would also have top attend Bill and Fleur's wedding.Heknew that he would have to consult with dumbeldore's potrait time and again...

Where would he look for the other horcruxes? Firstly he decided that he would have to find out about the lines and items of all the founders…..Although Ron and Hermione wanted t come along with him but could he allow them to do so….. Could he put his friends in such a huge danger?

But just then a small voice in his head said that "You yourself would have gone along with them on any danger they undertook"….He tried to argue with himself about it but he knew that he would have done nothing less for them and that they had a right to decide for their own selves…..But he knew that he would never willingly lead his friends in to such danger.god knows that where in the world the other horcruxes were and how he was supposed to get to them ... well their help and support to me will be rather invaluable , he thought...

Some decisions taken and some still left to be taken he fell into a fit less sleep…


End file.
